PS I Love You
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Bella and Edward were always inseperable, the best of friends. But when Bella loses Edward in a car accident her world is broken and she is left confused. That all changes when she receieves a note from... Edward? But how is that possible?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. And I also do not own the title of this story. It's taken from the movie _P.S. I Love You._

Prologue

I was always afraid of death. In fact I wasn't just afraid, I was terrified.

You die... and then what?

Do you go to that wonderful place they call heaven? Is there an afterlife? Or is there nothing?

Would you get to see all the people that you loved that you lost... or is there nothing?

Everything was so unsure that it just scared the hell out of me. That's another thing. Is there a hell?

But at that moment, after watching Edward, my best friend, the love of my life dissapear into the flames, I welcomed death as it sauntered towards me.

But it didn't come.

_Love and loss_

_It's everywhere_

_But the one that you get_

_Well that's the scare_****

**A/N: Hey guys! I told myself that I wasn't writing any new stories at the moment because I was already busy with all the others I'm writing. But when I get an idea I had to write it down. I basically have like this whole story planned out. I want to post the first chapter up tonight if I know the prologue is short. It's just a prologue. It's what Bella will be thinking. Please review. The more reviews, the faster the updates. I hope you all like this story.**


	2. Burn

**Chapter 1**

I grew up in a strange little town called Forks. I lived there with my dad durring the school year and I visited my mom in Arizona durring the summer. But I hated leaving in the summer, because I missed my best friend.

I knew Edward since I was eight. We were both in lower school together. Of course I don't remember very much of that, considering I am now eighteen. All I remember was that some kid pushed me down on the play ground, I cried and Edward came over and helped me up and gave me his sticker. Cute, right.

Everyone would always joke that we were the cutest little couple. But the thing is, Edward and I were just best friends. That was it!

We did everything together!

We always sat together at school. We would eat luch together. We hung out on weekends.

When I was twelve and fell out of a tree and broke my arm, Edward was the one who picked me up and carried me to the hospital.

Of course Edward was gorgeous and I was... well I was normal. I had brown hair that just hung down my back. My eyes were nothing to get excited about. But Edward's hair was messy, like he just rolled out of bed, but I loved that about him. HIs eyes were a wild green color that nobody else had. All the girls always obsessed over Edward. He had plenty of girlfriends; Tania, Laren, Jessica, etc.- all girls who starved themselves to death and had too much makeup to even see their faces.

I will admit though thay Tania was pretty. Edward really liked her. But she ended it with him when her family moved to Alaska. Edward was really upset when she broke up with him:

_"Are you okay?" I asked, walking up to Edward who was sitting in his room with his face in his hands. When he looked up I was surprised to see that he was crying. "Edward!" I gasped._

_"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" he demanded._

_"You're mom called, said you were upset-_

_Edward stood up and I shut up immediately when I saw the anger on his face. "Now listen here Bella Swan! I don't need anyone to look out for me! Not my parents and _especially_ not you!"_

_I felt the tears start to rise and I turned to run away. "Wait!" Edward gasped, grabbing my wrist. "Wait Bella! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"_

_"No! You shouldn't have!" I gasped, turning to look him in the eye._

_"You're crying," he whispered, used to seeing me so brave and strong._

_"Why would you care?" I snapped._

_"Because I love you. You're my best friend. I can't live without you. I'm sorry! I was just so upset. Please forgive me."_

_Edward opened his arms and I stared at him for a moment before running into his arms and crying._

I had my fair share of boyfriends as wel, but they all ended up to be gerks in the end. There was Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley...

Everytime one of my relationships ended Edward was akways the one to comfort me.

Edward and I graduated high school together. But when college started I missed him like crazy. I went to Arizona State College and Edward went to Julliard for his musical tallents. We called each other and sent e-mails everyday. But it wasn't the same. I missed my best friend. My roommate, Angella said I talked about him all the time.

Eventually when summer came around I still couldn't see Edward. He was on vacation with his current _girlfriend_ Laren Mallory. They were going out again. I had no idea why he took her back, but he did. So that summer I went to visit Charlie in Forks and Edward wasn't there.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my cell-phone ringing. With a loud groan I rolled over and grabbed the tiny cell-phone in my hand and read the name on the screen. _Edward._

I hit the 'answer' button and put the phone to my ear. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I hissed in a whisper so I wouldn't wake my Charlie up.

"Nope," Edward chuckled. "I forgot my watch."

I groaned. "Ugh! Is there something you want?" I whispered.

"Well I would appreciate if you looked out your window," Edward said all mysteriously.

"Look out my window?" I questioned. "What are you..." I trailed off as I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I stood up and looked out the window to see someone standing there. I threw the window open. "Edward?" I gasped.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Charlie's still asleep, but you could climb out the window and meet me down here."

I was still in shock. "You're here!" I gasped again.

"Yes, we've already established that," Edward smirked.

My eyes were bugging out of my head. I quickly turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I slowly opened the front door and closed it behind me so Charlie wouldn't wake up. I ran out into the front yard and ran around the side of the house to wher Edward was standing. I jumped him and threw my arms around him. Unfortunately he didn't see it coming and we fell back onto the ground. I landedon top of him and quickly squirmed to get up, but my eyes caught his for a moment and we froze. Tehre was something about that one moent that I didn't understand... yet.

But I shook it off quickly and we sat up as fast as we could and broke into of laughter. "Only you could have managed that one! Clumsy, clumsy Bella." Edward laughed. "And by the way, nice PJs."

I looked down at my pajams and blushed a bright red. I was wearing hello kitty pajama pants and a green pajama shirt. I gave Edward a light punch on the arm. "I didn't know I would be having company. You could've called. And what happened to Lauren?"

Edward stopped laughing and his eyes turned to the ground. "I broke it off with her."

"Why? What did she do?"

Edward looked me in the eye. "She insulted my favorite person. I don't put up with that."

"Who?" I asked. "Who's your favorite person?"

I looked up at Edward and he was holding back laughter. "You! She insulted you, clumsy." Clumsy. That was his nickname for me. "I swear, you can be _so_ oblivious sometimes!"

I scowled a Edward until I really ran through what he said in my head. "I'm your favorite person?"

"No your dad is," he said sarcastically.

"Charlie hates you!"

"I'm not gonna argue with that one B." B, my other nickname.

With that Edward suddenly jumped off of the ground and stood before me. "C'mon Bella."

"Where are we going at one in the morning?" I demanded.

"To my car. Where we're going is a surprise."

"Oh come _on_! Just tell me!" I begged, standing up.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"You'd miss me too much."

"Yeah, I would," Edward responded, suddenly serious. "And so would Mike Newton." Of course, he found a joke out of everything.

"Mike Newton?" I questioned. "I haven't seen him in years! Wonder what he's up to."

"He's probably at some school for weirdos. I will never understand what you saw in that guy."

"He was sweet," I defended as we headed towards Edward's car. Edward gave me a look that said, _really? _"Okay, so he had some issues."

"Some?" Edward laughed.

I rolled mye eyes. "What I want to know is why you chose to surprise me at one in the morning," I changed the subject.

"My flight just got in and I couldn't wait to see you."

I turned to Edward and quickly hugged him. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too Bella. But right now we have to go before Charlie hears us."

"I agree with that," I said, pulling away and walking to the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat and Edward got into the drivers seet of his silver volvo. "So tell me what exactly happened between you and Laren," I said.

Edward sighed. "Apparently I talk about you too much. She said that you were boring and I ended it. I told her that if she can't except you than we can't be together."

I smiled. "It sounds like there is more to it."

"Well I like to keep out the bad language and her smacking me across the face."

"Oh my gosh! Let me see your face."

"No that's okay."

"Really Edward! Let me see it!"

"No Bella. That's okay."

I flashed on the light in the car and gasped when I saw the red mark on Edward's face. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped, brushing my finges across the bruise. "I'll kill her!"

"Bella stay calm."

"No! I mean, she's dead!"

"Bella pull yourself together," Edward said, pulling the car onto the side of the road and pulling the key out.

"No! I will not... wait! Why did we stop?" I turned my head to look out the window. The bracellet on my wrist clanged together as I brushed my hair out of my face. The bracellet was a gold chain that Edward bought for me for my Thirteenth birthday. He had one that matched. We called them friendship bracellets, but they were normal enough that they weren't too obvious.

My eyes narrowed when I came to a sudden realization of where we were. "Oh no!" I told him. "I am not hiking to the medow in the dark."

The medow was our little hiding spot. Edward showed it to me when we were nine.

Edward started laughing suddenly. "What?" I demanded.

"You are so stubborn, it's hallarious. Of course I wouldn't make you hike ot the meddow in the dark. You'd trip over your own two feet."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I needed a quiet place where we could be alone."

"So we are just sitting in your car."

"Yeah. Pretty much. But it's because I have something to tell you."

"What?" I questioned, staring to become very confused.

"You see... when I was with Laren... all I oculd keep thinking about...

He trailed off, unable to finish.

"What?" I questioned. "What couldn't you stop thinking about?"

His eyes met mine at that moment. This was too serious for Edward. I expected him to crack a joke at any moment. But her didn't.

"You," he whispered, and suddenly, before I knew what was happening, he reached forwards and ran his fingers down the side of my cheek, brushing my hair out of the way. He ran his fingers back behind my head and slowly pulled me towards him. I didn't really understand what was happening at first, and I didn't have to. I reacted naturally and leaned in closer until our lips met. And suddenly we were kissing. I was kissing my best friend, Edward Cullen, and I didn't understand how it had happened. But it did.

I quickly reached down and unbuckled my seatbelt before climbing over the cupholders and into Edward's seat with him. We continued kissing until realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I pulled away, gasping and confused. "What the hell?" I gasped.

"Bella! I'm sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have. I mean, it's just that I love you and-

"You love me?" I gasped.

We both froze for a moment andI couldn't help but want to say it back. I loved Edward Mason and he loved me. I opened my mouth to respond to what he said but before I could something stopped me.

The first thing I felt was the jerk forwards. I heard the sound of crushing medal. I heard glass break. I felt myself flying through the windsheild. I realized that I hadn't been wearing a seat belt and Edward still had his on. So was he still in the car. I smelt the blood and... the smoke.

Everything was so, so dark... until I opened my eyes and saw the car in flames... and Edward was still inside.

**A/N: I probably should have waited for more reviews to put this up, but I couldn't stop writing. So please give me lots of reviews and I will give you a fast update.**


	3. Gone

_His hand rested on my cheek. His gental touch calmed me. I leaned into it, begging for more. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. "Don't let me go," I whispered. "Don't ever leave me."_

_His chuckle echoed through the small vehicle once again. "So I guess that means you love me back?" he murmured, hope dripping from his voice._

_This time it was my turn to laugh. "No," I said sarcastically. "I just made out with you for nothing."_

_Edward's head turned to the side as if he were trying to read me. But I was unreadable. "Wording it that way is..." he trailed off, unable to finish. "Strange," he finally found a word. "Very, very strange."_

_"How so?" I whispered._

_"Well there's the fact that we were best friends since we were eight and now we are... making out as you put it."_

_I laughed. "And how would you put it? You _are_ the one who started the kissing."_

_Edward nodded, contemplating. "Yes," he said. "I started it and I'm glad I did. It's just different is what I meant by strange. But it's different in a good way."_

_I leaned back to look at Edward and smiled. My fingers brushed over his should and ran donw his arms, down his stomach to rest at his hips. He leaned his head back against the head rest of the seat we were both still sitting in. _

_"Different in a very, very good way," Edward smirked._

_I laughed quietly. "I do," I whispered, answering his question from before. "I love you, very, very much."_

_Edward's eyes widened for a moment before he unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled me to him again. He crashed his lips to mine and we started where we left off before. I pulled the seat back so it was reclining enough to lie down on. I tried to pull Edward down onto it but he quickly pulled away. My hands were on the buttons of his shirt, I suddenly realized. I didn't even know that I had put them there._

_Edward reached for my hands and pulled them away. "Not here," he said. "Our first time should not be in our car. But if we got you home-_

_"Charlie," I cut him off, quickly. "Charlie would hear us."_

_Edward nodded slowly, cotemplating for another moment. "Well how about we don;t do this tonight. What if we jut talk. We haven't seen each other in such a long time and I finally got you back."_

_I giggled and werapped my arms around Edward. "I missed you so much," I whispered. _

Suddenly the wonderful scenery of the forrest, the car, Edward began to fade away until it had dissapeared completely. I began to understand that it was a dream, just a dream. But was it all a dream?

Edward's sweet voice was quickly replaced by fantic talking and a loud... siren? Where was I?

"Bella," a voice said franticaly. "Bella can you hear me?"

Everything was so dark. I tried to pull towardst the voice, but I couldn't find it. "Bella!"

I groaned loudly, that would have been quite embarrasing, had I not been so confused.

Why was it so dark? Where was the voice?

"Bella, sweetheart. Can you hear me? If you can, I need you to open your eyes."

My eyes! That's why it was so dark. I tried to remember where my eyes were, and the second I did they began to crack open and light engulfed them. I groaned. _Too bright!_

"That's it. Open your eyes."

I knew that voice. It was so familiar. I tried to reach out, tried to find it.

My eyes slwoly opened and adjusted to the light. At first I couldn't make out the blurry figure. But as it got less and less blurry I knew who it was.

"Charlie," I mumbled.

"Oh Bella!" he gasped. "Oh thank God!"

I wanted to ask what happened, I had so many questions. And then suddenly everything came rushing back at me at once.

I remembered being in Edward's volvo. We were talking. Then we were kissing and Edward was saying he loved me. And then..._ oh no!_

I remembered crashing through the windsheild, hitting my head hard on the ground, looking up and seeing the car in flames, seeing that Edward was still inside... _Edward!_

"Edward!" I gasped, my head joulting upwards. My head ached too much and I quickly fell back onto the flat surface that my body was on and blacked out within the next moment.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep..._

The annoying sound was the first thing I heard. It was confusing, unsettling. Where was I?

There was talking and rustling around the room. A hand kept taing mine. People kept saying my name.

_Where was I?_

"I think she's waking up," a voice gasped.

"Get the Dr. Cullen!" another one agreed.

Dr. Cullen? I knew that name from somewhere.

"Bella! Honey! Please open your eyes!"

My eyes slowly began to work again, slowly cracking open. Again I blinked furiously aginst the horrible light. But eventually my vision began to get better.

"Mom?" I whispered as my eyes locked on her. hey moved to Charlie as well. "Dad?" I sighed.

They both let out a long sigh of relief.

My eyes roamed the room. Mom and Charlie were sitting next to my bed, holding my hand. Mom's new husband, Phil was on the other side of the room. But the room seemed too empty for some reason. Someone important was missing.

_Edward!_

Everything spun back into my mind and I gasped out. "Where is he?" I rasped. "Where is Edward?"

Mom and Charlie shared a look before turning back to me. "Bella..." Mom trailed off, shaking her head. Tears came ino her eyes.

"No," I whispered.

Charlie looked down at the ground, hiding his tears. But he couldn't help it. Edward was like a part of the family. We all loved him. He had known my parents so well since I was only eight.

My heart broke at that moment. I could literally feel it throbbing in my chest painfully. I cried out in true agony. My best friend, love of my life was gone.

"No!" I cried, boulting upright. "No!"

My back throbbed and my head spun with the sudden change of movement!

"Oh gosh nooooooo! Edward! No!" I cried.

I began to sway, feeling dizzy and I felt arms wrap around me. They weren't the arms that I wanted. But I fell into Charlie's arms and cried anyway.

"No!" I sobbed. "No! this h-has t-to b-e a-a dream!" I cried.

More like a nightmare.

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be longer but I didnt have time to write more and I wanted to post this up. So please review. I love reviews. They make me happy. And don't worry. I love happy endings. This story will get one!**


	4. Promises

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter up. I was on vacation. I have one request from all of you. Please review. It looks like way more people read this story than review. And also, for those of you who asked if Edward was really dead... I could never kill him... but I could change him into a vampire.**

"Are you ready?" a soft voice asked from behind me.

I turned slowly to see Angella standing there. She had flown in to be here for me the second she heard. She knew all about Edward and how much I loved him... although she didn't know that I loved him enough to actually fall in love with him.

I turned slowly to Angella. "You look nice," she said, trying to lighten the mood. I was wearing a long black dress and my hair pulled up into a sloppy bun.

"Thanks," I mumbled. My voice sounded so distant, so... strange. "You look nice too," I whispered.

"What?" angella asked, missing what I had said.

"I said you look nice!" I snapped. Angella jumped back. My eyes lightened. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Angella shook it off. "It's fine honey."

I shrugged. Angella was wearing a black and white sun dress with a black shrug over her shoulders. Her hair hung down her shoulders.

I looked in the miror again. My makeup was done nicely. I hardly ever wore makeup. But I would for Edward's funeral. I wanted to look nice the last chance I ever had to say goodbye to him. It was his funeral.

"Let's go," I murmured. I walked out of my room, expressionless and followed Angella to her car, limping from the boot on my leg. I broke my ankle in the car crash. I had cuts on my face and scars all over my back from when I flew though the wind sheild. Angella may have said I looked nice, but I'm sure she was just trying to make me feel good. It wasn't working.

* * *

The funeral was long. Not one word of it made any sence to me. My eyes were fixed on Edward's coffin the whole time.

Dr. Cullen- the doctor who worked on me after the accident- said that Edward's body was too damaged to show. So it was a closed casket funeral. Strangely, everytime I looked at that coffin, it didn't seem that Edward was really there. I couldn't feel his presence. I can't really explain the feeling.

Really everything was just going wrong. Nothing made sense anymore.

The entire time of the burial, I just stood there, staring out into space, feeling so out of place. I felt numb and broken.

My heart didn't seem to be working anymore. I finally understood the meaning of a borken heart. The part of your heart that makes you love falls away, and all you are are left with is the part that keeps you alive, no matter how much you don't want to be. Suddenly your heart is just something that's there, that keeps pumping blood meaninglessly through your body. But it all means nothing to you anymore.

Lauren, Edward's ex-girlfriend was there. She was crying hysterically, constantly dabbing at her face with her hankercheif and nearly hanging onto Tyler, another guy who liked her. I rolled my eyes. She had nothing special with Edward. She had nothing like I had.

I was so stupid that I never realized my feelings for Edward before. Maybe if I had he would still be alive. And it all comes back to the horrible realization of feeling like I killed him. I hated myself.

The cool breeze continued into my face, seeming to blow away anything that I was feeling, not that I was feeling much at all to begin with,

It wasn't until they began to lower Edward's body into the ground that it hit. I would never see him again. We would never go to our meddow again, he would never call me his silly nicknames like _Clumsy_ or _B_. We would never laugh together. He would never make fun of my old, nearly broken truck again. We would never watch TV together at my house. I would never find him mindlessly playing with my hair while we watched TV. I would never do anything with him again.

I could never have my best friend again.

It hit me so hard. I couldn't let them take him away from me. I couldn't let this happen.

"_No!_" I shrieked. "Edward! No!"

Everyone jumped but quickly gave me that stupid pitty look as I ran forwards and dropped to my knees next to the hole in the ground where they were lowering his body. "No! Edward! Please! No!"

I began to sob, half mindedly thinking about diving right down into the ground with him. I wanted to. I wanted to be with him again. But all of my thoughts were quickly forced back when strong arms wrapped around me and dragged me away.

I looked up and saw Charlie looking down at me sadly, teers in his eyes. He pulled me all the way to my mom and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me away from Charlie. "Shh," she whispered. "I know baby. I know."

My eyes landed on Edward's parents who were crying quietly to themselves in the front of everyone else. Mom slowly began to pull me away. "We should go," she whispered to me.

I shook my head, pleading with them to stop, but they didn't. They pulled me to their car and took me home.

* * *

The next few months passed by slowly. I hardly ever knew where I was. I went back to college, but I didn't talk to anybody. Angella would always look so worried about me. I payed attention in classes, got good grades, but I didn't really talk much. My answers were usually yes or no. I stopped going to parties. I would eat when it was time to, I would go to sleep early, and I bearly ever felt anything.

It had been three months since Edward passed.

My alarm clock woke me up. I got right up and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to acnoledge Angella in any way. She was slowly sitting up, stretching. She watched me pass the same way she did every morning.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, threw my hair up into a very messy bun and threw on cloths.

"Good morning Bella," Angella said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I nodded towards her and went to the closet to get my purse out. When I turned around and Angella was sitting on her bed staring at me.

"What?" I asked. My voise sounded so strange, so... distant.

Angella shook her head in disbelief. "_What_? What do you mean_ what_? How about the fact that you basically ignore me all the time now. How about the fact that you never do anything anymore. How about the fact that I said good morning and you _nodded_ at me?"

"Fine. Good morning. You happy?" I mumbled.

"No! I am not _happy_! Look, I get that Edward died, and I'm sorry. But this behavior is not normal. I swear, I can't even remember the last time you smiled! You are depressed."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"You're lying!" Angella nearly shrieked. "We never even hang out anymore!"

"So what do you want from me?" I demanded.

Angella stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "Ben is throwing a part tonight. I want you to come, and I want you to have fun."

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'll come!"

_But no promises that I'll have fun._

**A/N: So in the next chapter something really big will happen and the main part of the story will begin. That's all I can tell you. To be honest I'm a little dissapointed with the reviews I've been getting. I'll make a deal. Ten reviews for this chapter and I'll update right away. **


	5. Drunk

I pulled into Ben's driveway and parked my car. There were lights flashing from inside the house and cars scattered all across the driveway. I parked my car and leaned back in my seat.

I was wearing a red dress that flowed down to just past my knees. I tied my hair into a ponytail and let hit hang down over my shoulder. I had used a little bit of eyes liner and lip gloss but that was it. Like I said before, I hate makeup. I wore gold hoop earings and and a necklace to match. I wore black shoes with small heels on them.

I sighed, shutting off my car and taking a deep breath before stepping out of it. I walked up to the front door that was decorated with lights. I opened it and walked in. The music grew louder and I cringed internally.

"Bella!" I heard Angella beccon. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hey Ange," I said, putting on a fake smile.

Angella threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. She had on a purple dress that only went halfway down her thighs. Her hair was curly and hung down around her shoulders.

"Hey. I'm sorry for yelling this morning," Angella said sweetly.

"No. Don't sweat it," I said awkwardly. You were right. I was... acting kinda strange."

"It's okay. You had a right. I was just worried. You were acting like you were dead inside Bella," she admitted.

I cringed at that word. _Dead._ Angella looked at me strangely, cocking her head to the side. She looked so inocent, like a puppy. She always did. I shook my head and plastered on that fake smile again. "I'm gonna go get a drink," I said.

Angella suddenly looked all happy again. "'Kay. I'm gonna go find Ben. I'm feelin' a little lonely if you know what I mean," Angella giggled.

"Too much information!" I nearly shouted.

Angella started cracking up and swaying slightly. I suddenly grasped on with a realization. "Are you drunk?" I gasped.

Angella giggled. "No," she insisted. Then she leaned in and whispered the next part. "At least not yet. But I'm gettin' there."

She stepped and squeeled quietly, laughing hysterically. I joined in, laughing, but it wasn't real. Angella turned around and the fake laugh broke off and I sighed.

"Bella," a voice said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around, throwing my hands over my chest. Jessica stood there smiling. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_NO!_ I thought. _No! Not now! Not her!_

She dated Edward a year ago. She really liked him. He broke up with her for Lauren.

"I heard about Edward," Jessica said sadly.

"I would have expected you to," I said through my teeth. "It's been a few months."

"But I never got to say that I'm sorry until now," Jessica said. "I thought I should say that."

"Thanks," I said mumbled.

"You know what, you should come and join us Swan. We're having some drinks and you look like you could use one."

"I don't really drink," I said.

"Liar," Jessica giggled. "I know you have to have drank in the past."

Actually it was true. Four years ago Edward and I wondered what it was like to get drunk. When his parents had gone away for the weekend I spent the night. (We had sleepovers every once and a while) He snuck into his dad's alcholhaul cabinant and got a bottle of whisky. We drank the whole thing. The entire night we blasted music in his room and screamed at the top of our lungs to the words. I felt nothing. I felt like I was floating. I felt... good. The next morning I remember waking up and wiping drool away from the corner of my mouth, and then searching the room to find where I was. I was on the floor of Edwards room, and the music from last night was still blasting, killing my head. I remember throwing my hands over my ears and tryin gto find the energy to stand up and turn the music off. My head spun the second I got off the ground and my mouth tasted terrible. Everything had come rushing back to me and I realized that I was throwing up half the night. I had found Edward laying across his bed, sideways. When I woke him up he flipped off the bed and groaned when he hit the floor. We vowed never to get drunk again as long as we were both alive.

That was the problem, the loophole from the agreement. Edward wasn't alive.

"Yeah," I finally answered, feeling a bit more confident. "A drink sounds good."

* * *

The music in the room just seemed to get louder. So many people were dancing around the room, singing, talking to one another, drinking. I was dancingm swaying back and forth, holding a bottle of bear in my hand. I took a long sip of it, only to find it become empty.

I dropped the bottle to the ground and heard it crash. My eyes roamed the room to find someone I could talk to. I spotted Angella in the corner of the room, grinding with Ben. They were making out like dogs. It was disgusting. They were _too_ happy.

And then I saw Jessica, downing a glass of scotch. I made my way over to her. "Hey!" she called. "Hey Swan," she slurred.

"Hey," I said. "You were right. I feel great. All of my troubles seemed to melt away," my voice raised an octive on the last two words.

"I told you!" Jessica insisted. She turned and saw someone that she must have wanted to talk to. "Excuse me Bella. I have to go flirt with Tyler. Isn't he hot?"

I nodded, twisting a peice of hair around my finger, awkwardly. Jessica squealed and ran over to him. I sighed. I could feel some pain seeping back into me and I ran to get another drink.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. There were a bunch of guys in there. One of them was holding a lighter. He was flicking it on and off, midlessly. My eyes fixed on the fire and I froze.

_The car continued to burn as I screamed in agony. "Edward!" I shreiked. "Somebody help! Please!" I cried._

_I began to feel dizzy. My eyes shut and I was shaking on the ground. I could feel the heat of the fire and I felt sick to my stomach. My entire body was throbbing. I could feel something sripping down my head, my arms, my legs. _Blood.

_The heat continued to grow stronger and I blacked out_.

I turned and ran out of the kitchen, the image of Edward burning in that car, suddenly stuck in my head. I ran through the loud room stuffed with people and Angella saw me pass. "Bella!" I heard her call.

I ignored her and ran through the hallway and through the front door until I was outside. I bent over some pushed and threw up, suddenly feeling extreamely sick.

I stood up and ignored the horrible taste in my mouth as I ran from the driveway. I stopped at my car and reached for the key in my purse, but I suddenly realized that the whole world was spinning. I couldn't drive. Not unless I wanted to die. And as much as I missed Edward, that wasn't an option.

I could get the car tommorow. The college campass wasn't even that far from here.

* * *

I walked for almost an hour before I finally found the campas. I ran to our dorm and burst through the door into the building. I ran until I reached our dorm room, and I reached for the key in my purse and struggled to get it into the door, before I twisted it and was inside. Tears that blocked my vision were suddenly able to spring free, and I fell onto the bed, shaking with sobs.

I began to feel sick again and I ran into the bathroom attached to our dorm rooms and I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up again.

I stood up and brushed my teeth quickly, hardly finding any energy to do it.

When my mouth felt clean I staggered back into the room and ripped off the dress I was wearing. I grabbed a huge t-shirt from mydresser and threw it on, leaving the dress on the floor. I collapsed into the bed and started to cry again. I wiped my arm across my eyes and the pulled my knees up to my chest and curled up, pulling the blanket over me.

But I froze when my fingers brushed over something that felt like paper, something sqaure, something... a note?

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. And for those of you who want to kill me for Edward dying... well just hang in there a little longer please. Please please please review people! I need reviews to keep going. They motivate me.**


	6. Note

I turned the small envelope around in my hands and ran my fingers across the top of it. The paper was smooth and flat. I quickly ripped open the top of it and was just about to pull out the letter when the door burst open. I jumped and hissed as the paper slid across the finger. _Paper cut!_

"Bella!" a voice shouted.

"What Angella?" I snapped, forgetting about the letter in my drunken haze.

"Why did you run out of the party like that?"

"Please leave me alone!" I begged. "Please! I came to the freakin' party! I stayed. I left. Go back to Ben. He needs you more than I do right now."

Angella narrowed her eyes at me. "Bella-

"Go!" I shouted.

She turned swiftly and left the room without another word.

I felt my stomach begin to churn again and I jumped out of bed and slid across the floor until I reached the bathroom where I found myself throwing up again.

* * *

"Bella," a voice called from somewhere far away. "Bella!"

My eyes snapped open and I woke up covered in sweat. BUt this wasn't my bed. I was laying on something cold and hard.

I slowly moved to sit up and I cringed back when my back tightened painfully. "Argh!" I gasped.

My head throbbed and my mouth tasted terrible.

"Bella," the voice repeated.

I looked up to find Angella staring at me like I was crazy. "You look terrible," she commented.

"Thanks," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I pushed myself up again off of the bathroom floor and strecthed, hearing my joints pop. "Grosss," Angella hissed. I turned and glared at her, but it seemed to roll right off of her. "So Bells, you've got a pretty rough hangover there, huh?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, slamming the door in her face, and groaning when I heard the loud noise it made.

I turned on the shower and made the water so hot it stung. I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water burn my skin.

* * *

As I walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around me, I saw Angella sitting on my bed, holding a peice of paper in her hand. "What's this?" she questioned.

The memory flashed into my head so fast that it hurt. The note!

"Put. It. Down," I said slowly.

"Geese, Bells. You really have an attitude lately."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, shaking my head. "I just have a horrible head ache."

"Getting drunk does that to you little Bell-lerina."

"That is your worst nickname yet," I said, walking over to her and reaching for the envelope. "And anyway, you got drunk!"

"I had two drinks. I know when to stop," Angella laughed.

I lunged for the letter and Angella pulled it back and I fell onto the bed and had to hold my towel up. I saw the note drop in front of my face. I grabbed it and pulled the paper out of it.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Angella said.

"Yeah, you do that." I waited until I heard the door click shut before I unfolded the letter. It fell from my hands before I could stop it.

I knew that handwriting.

My hands shook as I slowly reached forwards to pick it up. My towel begin to slip away, but I didn't bother to pick it up.

_My dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this, then it means you are back from the party. You look beautiful by the way._

_You don't know how much I miss you, how much I long to hear your voice again. How much I long to see you smile._

_You don't smile anymore. I've been watching, so I know. And what was with going to get drunk? If it didn't go well the first time then why do it again?_

_Seriously Bella, I would think you have more common sence than that. I'm not worth losing yourself over._

_I have been watching you alot... don't worry I haven't seen you naked... well not that I'll tell you of anyway._

_Well I want to inform you that I am not dead, if you haven't already figured it out. I mean I'm dead... but now how you would understand it._

_My heart no longer beats, but I am still here, if that makes any sence. I can't tell you what I am, atleast not yet._

_All I know is that you are beatiful, but you've lost yourself._

_So here's what I would like to offer to you. I would like you to move on with your life. Like I said, I'm not worth it._

_But I know you, and you are too stubborn for that. I would be too if situations were reversed._

_So here's the real offer. I know you are too drunk to understand it now, but you must be at the scene of the accident tommorow night at midnight. _

_You will find the next note there, and it will send you onn a journey to find me, and yourself I hope too._

_Wow that sounded like a cheesy romance movie._

_I have to go now, I think I here you walking -or stumbling- down the hall. _

_Don't freak out, this will all make sence eventually._

_I can't wait to see you again. __I miss you so much._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I love you._


	7. Accident Scene

The letter fell from my hands and landed onto the bed with a light brushing sound. I could litterally feel the blood drain from my face.

My head began to spin faster than it ever had before. Lights began to flash before my eyes. My ears started to ring.

A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Edward," I gasped out before the world went dark.

* * *

_"Bella?"_

My eyes flashed open and I found myself lying on the floor, staring up at Angella.

"This is what happens when you get as drunk as you did!" she scolded.

I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me up off of the ground. Angella dropped me down onto my bed where I watched the world spin around me.

"Edward," I whispered.

Angella sighed and groaned. "Bella, you need to stop thinking about him evey two minutes. I'm very incredibly sorry for your loss. But this is getting rediculous."

With that she stormed out of the room. I slowly sat up and tried to sit straight. I rran my hand across the bed until I found a peice of paper. The note.

I picked it up and just stared at it, remembering the scene from the night. I remembered the truck that hit us from behind. I remembered flying throught the glass. Watching Edward burn.

Edward.

I had to be at the scene of the accident at twelve o'clock tonight? I couldn't handle it! Could I?

* * *

I left almost immidiately after that and ran back to Ben's house, too numb to feel even the slightest bit tired. I got my car as soon as I got there and took off for the airport.

I could still make it to Forks by midnight if I got on the next plane.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are all out of tickets," the woman at the front desk told me.

"But I have to get to Forks!" I gasped out. "It's a family emergency," I lied, wiping fake tears from my eyes. "I'll pay any amount of money possible! I just need to get to Forks!"

The woman at the desk sighed and typed some stuff into her computer. "The prices are extreamely unreasonable, I would like to warn you."

"I don't care! Charge anything!"

"The only thing we can get you is worth two-thousand dollars in middle class."

"Perfect!" I gasped, throwing my credit card at her.

Her eyes went wide but she took it and swiped it. Charlie was gonna kill me!

As I walked over to the waiting area I felt someone watching me. I turned quickly and saw a man watching me. He was very pale and his eyes were black. His blond hair only made him look paler and he looked like he was in pain. He narrowed his eyes at me and I quickly looked away in fear. He looked like he wanted to kill me!

He was terrifying. Even more terrifying than Charlie would be when he got the credit card bill with two-thousand dollars on it.

The second they started boarding the plane I ran as fast as I could towards it, trying to get away from the creepy pale man. But I watched in fear as he boarded onto the same plane as me.

* * *

The blond man seemed to watch me as I practically ran from the airport. The look he was giving me was terrible. I needed to get away from him.

It was already night time byt he time I got there. It was already eleven o'clock. I had to be there in an hour.

"Taxie!" I screamed as I ran outside.

One of the yellow cars stopped as they were driving through and I hopped inside and nearly screamed the adress at the poor man who had to drive me.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," I spat.

The driver rolle dhis eyes. "Well here we go," he sighed, scratching his bald head.

ALmost an hour later we got to where we needed to be. "This is the middle of nowhere," the driver said.

"No it's not," I said, pulling a hand full of cash from my pocket and nearly throwing it at the driver. "Thanks!" I called, turning and running out of the cae. "Keep the change!"

I ran down the road until I was out of sight. I had the driver stop a few minuted away from the sight so he wouldn't see where it was.

I froze as I entered the accident sight. The the tire marks on the road. I shivered, remembering exactly where it was, remembering everything that happened; remembering laying on the ground in a pile of glass and blood, staring up at the burning car. Knowing Edward was still inside.

I didn't even realize I was sobbing until my cheeks began to feel extreamely wet. My fingers shook as I wiped away the tears.

Something soft hit the back of my ankle and I screamed, jumping in surprise.

I turned quickly and fast a small note. I quickly picked it up off of the damp ground and fell onto the ground as I read it with a flashlight.

_Bella,_

_If you are reading this then that means that you believed me, that you know how I am still alive. You know our friendship braceletts?_

Yeah, I never take it off.

_I need you to go back to the place where we got it and give the store clerk your name._

_He will have something waiting for you and I need you to do exactly what the rest of the letters told you to in order to find me._

_Once again, you have the chance to turn back right now and keep going. But i know how stubborn you can be._

_Be careful. It will be a very long journey. Just remember, follow the directions Bella. Do EXACTLY what they tell you to do._

_Go to the store where we got the braceletts first thing tommorow morning._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I love you_


	8. Proof

I opened the door to a small shop and heard bells chime as I did so. My eyes shifted around the shop.

It was so familiar that it stung.

I heard a voice say something, but I wasn't paying close enough attention.

"Ma'am?"a gruff voice said.

"Hmm?" I responded, my head bouncing up to stare at the store clerk.

He had grey hair that was thinning out. He was wide and not very tall. His green eyes were staring intently at me and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"_I said_, can I help you?" he repeated.

"I remember you," I blurted out without thinking.

He cocked his head to the side. "What is your name?" he asked, his eyes still veru hard.

"Bella," I said. "Bella Swan?" I said it almost like a question, slowly stepping closer to the front desk.

There was no one else in the store except for me and the store clerk, considering the fact that it was only seven o'clock in the morning.

Immidiately, his face brightenened with a smile. "I thought it might be you," he said. "I saw you waiting outside for a while."

"Yeah, well you just opened and I had nowhere else to go," I sighed. "Now can I please have what he left for me?"

The man nodded and walked away for a moment before returning with a small brown box and a letter.

"Thank you..."

"Jay," the man answered.

"Thank you Jay," I said, excepting the package. "Um... how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," the man said. "The boy payed me ahead of time."

I nodded slowly. "Was it really him? Was it... Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um... I'm not entirely sure. He said that you would ask that question. He said to tell you just to open the package and it would all make sense."

"Okay," I sighed. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Jay nodded. "Right in the back," he responded.

I followed where he told me to go and found the bathroom easily. I shut and locked the door behind me before ripping the package open. Inside it was a small gold bracelett.

A tear slipped down my cheek. It was true! Edward was alive!

I opened the letter quickly and held it out in front of me.

_Hey Clumsy, _

_How's it going? I guess you found the package huh? Well there is the proof for you. Only I would have the bracelett._

_I know you still must have so many questions, but you'll jut have to be patient for once B._

_So this is the part where you have to be really up to this, because I am prepared to send you on a bit of an adventure._

_Also, you might want to leave a note or a text for Charlie or Angella or someone, and you might want to bring some spare clothes and other crap... I'm not very good with this._

_I don't know how long this will take, but it won't be an easy trip. _

_Go to the forrest behind your house as soon as you possibly can wihtout being seen and follow a path that I have left for you. There is a tree with a hole in it. I slipped plane tickets inside of it._

_The plane leaves tonight at eight. Be ready._

_It's a surprise of where the plane is oging to, although you will probbaly figure it out when they call your plane. _

_Anyways, follow the instructions and we'll be together soon._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I love you_

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"You alright there?" Jay asked.

I nodded my head and passed him. "Thanks," I muttered, before stepping out the door.

The second I got outside, I made a run for it, but I wasn't watching where I was oging and ran straight into something rock hard and fell down onto the ground.

My eyes searched up, expecting to see a wall, but instead I saw a woman staring down at me. She was gorgeous. Her hair was long and blond. Her eyes were a caramel color. Her lips were big and full.

And she looked angry.

"Watch where you're going!" she spat.

I was frozen in shock. As pretty as she was, she was kind of scary looking, just like the guy on the airplain.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," I stammered.

The girl rolled her eyes and held her hand out to me. I slowly lifted up a shaking hand, and before I knew it I was yanked up to my feet in one quick pull.

I gasped loudly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked me.

I shook my head slowly. "Okay then," she said. "I'm Rosalie."

"Bella,' I responded.

"Well okay Bella," she said. "Try to watch where you are going from now on."

She stalked off. I noticed her pull out her cell-phone and slam it to her ear angrilly, talking to fast and too quietly for me to hear. But she was angry. I knew that for a fact.

Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out and sighed, pressing it to my ear. "Angella," I answered.

"Bella Swan! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine," I sighed.

I looked both ways before I crossed the street and then started off for my house.

"Where are you?" she repeated.

"Look Ange," I sighed. "I gotta go."

"Bella! I'll call your father!"

"So call him. Tell him I say hi and that I needed to get away."

"Look I get that Edward was your best friend but-

"He wasn't just my best friend!" I shouted. "I was in love with him!"

I shut the phone and turned it off before tucking it away into my pocket.

**A/N: Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	9. Arive

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

I parked down the street from my house and ran the rest of the way. On the slight chance that Charlie would be home, I didn't want him to see it and know that I was there.

I walked behind my house and into the forrest. I followed the path that Edward and I used to go for walks on. It took me a while to find the right tree, but when I finally did I couldn't help but smile. Not only were there plane tickets inside of the tree, but there was also a passport as well as a rose as. I stopped to inhale the scent of the rose. I bit my lip and tried to fight my smile.

* * *

The airport was packed again. I had to go through the long antoganizing lines where they make you take off your shoes and everything medal that you have. Then you had to walk through a giant medal detector, and of ocurse it went off when I went through it. I sighed as a guard stopped me and held the mini medal detechtor up to me. He ran it around me until it started to beep when it got close to my pocket. He reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys. "I must have forgotten those," I chuckled nervously.

The guard stared at me strangely for a moment but was quickly interupted whensomeone cleared his throat and the guard relaxed immidiately. He handed me my keys and motioned for me to go. I turned around to see that the one clearing his throat was the same pale man that had freaked me out before. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked as quickly as I could until I got away from him. I turned around ot make sure he wans't behind me, but tripped over my own two feet and fell. I closed my eyes, preparing to hit the ground, but two arms caught me.

"You okay?" a voice that rang like bells asked.

I stood up quickly and unwound myself from the person's arms. "Yes, thank you," I gasped out.

"No problem," the girl giggled.

She was extreamely pale (what was this, the new look or something?) and her hair was black and spiky. She had golden eyes.

She outstretched her hand to me. "I'm Alice by the way."

"Bella," I responded, taking her hand and shaking it.

"So who are you running from Bella?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" my voice trembled, as I was suddenly confused.

"You were running from something. What was it?"

"Um... nothing," I lied. "I was uh, someone uh... looked at me funny?" I said it like a question.

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay Bella. So where are you going to?"

"I um..." I trailed off and looked down at the tickets that Edward had given me. I hadn't even thought to check where he was sending me to. "Hawaii?" I gasped.

"Wow!" Alice smiled. "I love Hawaii! That's where I am going to with my husband!"

Alice squealed a little bit. "What plane are you goin on?"

I looked down at the ticket. "Um... airline 546," I answered. "How about you?"

"314," Alice responded, pouting a little. "Well maybe I'll see you in Hawaii."

They started to call the plane that I was going on and I quickly said "It was nice meeting you" before running off towards the plane. When I got to the line I had to wait in, I turned around to look at Alice, and what I saw freaked me out. The creepy pale stalker guy was standing next to her. She was giggling and kissing him and he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes fixed on me. I spun around and scurried forwards as the line began to move.

The second I was alowed onto the plane, I ran at full speed as fast as I could. I nearly jumped into my seat and sighed in relief. I didn't know why I was so afraid of him, but I was terrified.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

I jumped in surpriseas a boy around my age sat next to me. He had dark hair that was cropped short and tan skin.

"Hi," I responded awkwardly.

"I'm Jacob."

"Bella," I sighed.

"So, you excited for Hawaii?" Jacob asked.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. What would happen once I got to Hawaii? Would Edward be waiting there for me at the airport?

Wait a second, that was rediculous! Edward was dead! I watched it happen! Some idiot must have found his bracelet and sent fake letters as a prank! maybe it was the blond pale stalker.

"You alright?" Jacob asked, bringing me out of my mind.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, you just got like really pale."

"Oh," I said, touching my face as if that could tell me anything. "I... it's nothing."

"Okay. As long as you're alright."

I looked away again and shoved my hands in side my pockets. I didn't really have much with me. I didn't bring anything.

A voice echoed through the plane, telling us what to do if there was a crash landing and to buckle our seatbelts. I quickly buckled mine.

I was suddenly extreamely tired. I had been all over town within like two days. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I was out cold before I knew it.

* * *

"Hey Bella," someone said, shaking me.

I jumped, my eyes flying open. Jacob was sitting there watching me, as well as the woman who worked in the plane. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked me.

"Um... sure," I said. "Water would be fine please."

"Water it is," the woman said, pullinf out a water bottle from the kart she had and pouring it into a cup.

"Just water?" Jacob chuckled. "Well you're no fun! So boring."

"Okay, well what _should_ I get?" I asked smirking.

"She'll have a soda," Jacob anounced.

I laughed at him. Within about twenty seconds I had a soda sitting in front of me.

"Oh, now that is just horrible. This has cafeen. I'll never be able to fall back to sleep."

"That's the idea. I was getting bored."

I laughed and took a sip of the coke. "You know, I get crazy when I drink this stuff," Jacob said, drinking his soda. "Don't be surprised if I get extra energetic or some shit."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you really know how to make a first impression, don't you?"

"Yep," Jacob replied. "You see, girls like guys that are not all the same, and let's face it, I'm so awesome."

"Wow, someone's full of themself," I sang in a high voice.

Jacob chuckled. "You're a great singer," Jacob said sarcastically, taking another sip of his drink.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Jacob started laughing at me. "So why are you going to Hawaii?"

"Just because," I answered.

"You're lying," Jacob said. "You're a bad lier."

"And you barely know me."

"Well let's change that. Tell me about yourself Bella."

"You tell me about yourself," I said.

"Playing hard to get?" Jacob asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

"That's fine, that's fine," Jacob said, and then added in a quieter voice, "She so wants me."

I elbowed him and started laughing. "I have a boyfriend," I said quickly, and then my smile faded.

That is if he was still alive. I _watched_ him die!

"Oh," I said. "Well in that case, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh? What's her name."

"Um... Nessie?" he said it like a question.

"What's Nessie short for?" I laughed. "Vanessa?"

"No! She's so much more unique then that. It's short for... Re...ne...sse..me?" he sounded out, desperatly trying to find a name.

"She's sounds lovely," I teased, twirling the soda as if it were a fancy wine.

"Oh she is," Jacob said.

I smirked. "She'd be more realistic if you chose a real name."

Jacob sighed. "I know."

I went to run my finegrs thorugh my hair and realized how much of a mess it was. I was a mess altogether. "I'll be back," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I responded. "Want to come?" I teased.

* * *

I eventually dozed off again. But before I knew it, the voice was echoing through the plane again, telling us to fasten our seatbelts and that we were landing. I opened my eyes and realized that my head wasd resting against Jacob's shoulder. I joulted upright. Jacob felt me move and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Are we here?" he asked.

"We're landing," I responded, yawning and stretching.

"You're meeting your boyfriend, aren't you?"

I smiled. "I guess you could say that."

The plane landed and in a few minutes we were standing to leave. "It was nice meeting you Jacob."

"You two Bella. Hey, what's your last name? I'll freind you on Facebook."

I started cracking up. "Swan," I said. "Issabella Swan. I probably shouldn't be saying this to a stranger."

"But then again, I know more about you now."

"So I guess we're not really strangers," I laughed. "It was nice meeting you Jacob."

"You too Bella."

* * *

I walked off of the plane and realized that I was smiling. I was actually smiling, and I didn't feel all dark and screwed up for a few minutes. It felt good.

I looked around the airport wondering what to do next. That's when I saw the sign that said _Swan_ on it. There was a man holding it and waiting. I walked over to him. "Bella?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. My smile had now faded. The mysterious man pulled out a note and handed it to me. I looked down at the note and tore it open. "Thanks," I started to say, looking up, but he was gone.

_Dear Bella,_

_You will be staying at hotel Ocean Front. Everything is ready and booked for you. There is also money in this envelope for a taxi._

_I promise, it won't be too much longer now. But for the time being just trust me. I can't tell you to turn abck now because you have already come too far._

_Also, it was nice to see you laughing. I saw you come off of the plane._

_It actually hurts, not being able to see you. I can't wait until we are together again._

_But for tonight, go to your hotel, change into the clothes I left for you, and order something to eat. You must be starving._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I love you_

My heart thudded in my chest. He had been here in the airport. I quickly ran outside and over to the first taxi I could find.

"Hotel Ocean Front," I told the driver.

"Yes ma'am," the driver responded.

* * *

When I got into the hotel, I went up to the front desk and gave them my name and soon enough I had the key to my room.

I took the elevator to the third floor. The hotel was beautiful. There were bright shandeliers and cold walls with red carpets. It was gorgeous.

I walked down the hall on the third floor until I found room 564. I pulled out my key and walked inside. It wasn't a sweet but it wasn't small. It was just the right size.

I noticed how there was a jacuzzi bathtub and a fireplace. On the queen sized bed, there was a note that simply said, _Now just be patient and have fun in Hawaii. Luv u._

A small smile appeared on my face. I ordered room service, and just then realized how hungry I was.

In the closet, there wwere sweatpants and a t-shirt. Edward knew me so well. That's when I saw the string bakinni with a not attatched to it that said _Fun at the beach._

My mout fell open. "Seriously Edward?" I muttered to myself.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it up and soon enough I had dinner. I ate and then climbed into bed and switched on the TV.

I was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

_Boom!_

I jolted awake and realized that I had left the TV on. I quickly turned it off and closed my eyes again.

I was nearly asleep when I heard footsteps from the other side of the room.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to put up. Writers block _again _****but now I got the story to where I wanted it. I just wanted to say, this story is very different from the movie _P.S. I Love You. _I only used the idea of the letters and the note at the end that would say p.s. i love you. I would suggest seeing the movie. It's one of my favorites. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Like I said, I know where this story is going now. It won't be too long but it won't be too short either. I know exactly what the next chapter will be. So let me ask you guys, who do you think is in Bella's room? **


	10. Dance

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!

I slowly stood out of bed and tiptoed to the other side of the room, holding my breath.

I held the lamp that i snatched from the bedside table. "Who's there?" I demanded.

The room remained silent except for a quick movement coming from the bathroom. I pressed myself up agains the wall from outside the bathroom and reached my hand inside and flicked on the light.

I quickly jumped into the bathroom and held the lamp out in front of me. But the bathroom was empty, all except for the open window and the breeze blowing in. I quickly ran forwards and slammed it shut, locking it. It must have just blown open or something, atleast that's what I told myself.

I walked back to my bed and curled under the blankets, placing the lamp next to the bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep.

_The medal screeched and bent as the giant truck hit us from behind. The fire exploded and the car jerked forwards. Except this time, I was the one who was strapped into the seatbelt. Edward flew through the widshield and rolled across the glass covered ground. The fire spread through the car and engulfed me. Edward lay on the ground, unable to move but his eyes fixed on me. And then the fire sarounded me and the heat took over my body._

I sat straight up in bed. My eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. I blinked them away. Light was entering through the window and shining down on the bed. I quickly hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and then walked back into the room. I stopped suddenly when I saw the note on the door.

_Dear Bella, _

_Why don't you put on that batin-suit that I left for you and go swimming or go to the beach or even in the hot tub down stairs._

_Basically I want you to use this day to relax. Later I want you to find a dress and a mask. You are attending the mascarade ball under the stars on the beach tonight._

_We will be reunited when the time is right._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I love you_

I sighed and slipped on the bating suit that Edward left for me. It didn't cover very much of me. It was a string bakkini, tiny and bearly covering anything. I was going to kill him. I was going to find him, kiss him and the kill him.

I rolled my eyes at what I saw in the mirror, and then grabbed the note that had been on the door earlier and wrote something on the back.

_There's many easier ways to get me to take my clothes off Edward._

_Maybe if you stopped making me run in circles and let me see you already, you would know._

_Just come out of hiding! I miss you!_

I pulled my clothes over the bating suit and walked towards the door. I let out a quick sigh before heading towards the swimming pool downstairs.

* * *

For the longest time, I just sat on a chair and sun bathed with a book in my hands that I had bought from the store downstairs.

After a little while, I began to feel overheated. Sweat beeded at the back of my neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I stripped the shirt off and then lay there in my jeans and bakkini top. Only five minutes later, I stripped off the jeans as well. It was overpowering really, being able to sit there in a bating suit and not feel so self-concious. Anyways, I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I already had a man that loved me... even though he was supposed to be dead and was now sending me letters... WOW MY LIFE IS MESSED UP!

I reaplied some sunscreen and then closed my eyes and lay back again, now setting the boo aside. But my skin still felt like it was on fire. Without another though, I stoo dup and headed towards the pool.

The ground burnt my feet as I walked across it. I sped up how fast I was walking so I could get to the pool faster. I wasn't watching where I was going though.

My shoulder knocked into a strong chest and I spun to the side, losing balance. A hand grabbed my shoulder, swinging me to the side and my face bumped into someone's knee.

"Crap!" I hissed, falling onto my butt on the ground. The heat stung my bare thighs.

My eyes wondered up until they landed on someone who was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head and jeans. Wow, he looked rediculous, probably like the way I usually looked when I overdressed.

"Woah! You okay there?" a voice chuckled.

I groaned. "Yeah, fine thanks," I muttered.

Something warm was dripping down my face. Damn it, my nose was bleeding. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. "Blood," the guy muttered. "I um... shit!"

My face turned to the side and that's when I noticed that there was blond hair peekin gout of the hood. No! It was him! The pale stalker guy!

I jumped up immidiately, causing blood to drip from my face and hit the ground. He was still holding my arm, his grip getting tighter by the moment. "Get off of me!" I hissed. "Let go now!"

The hand slowly un twisted and I slipped forwards as fast as I could. I was about to run when I stopped and turned back around. "Who are you?" I hissed. "Who the hell are you and why do you keep following me?"

"I... I'm not-

I cut him off by throwing the hood off of his head. He threw his hands over his face and ripped the hood forwards so hard that it tore. "You stay away from me!" I shrieked. "You stay away!"

I probably looked like a crazy person, but I was terrified.

There was a low sound that errupted from behind the hood. "Ma'am, is he bothering you?" a voice asked form behing me.

I turned around ot find a man with a sweatshirt just like stalker's, but a hat and sunglasses instead of the hood. "He's following me!" I spat without even giving it a second thought.

"Jazz, leave her alone," the new man said.

"Emmett!" Blond dude growled.

"What's wrong with saying your name Japsper! Edward never said anything about-

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Shit!" Jasper growled, slapping Emmett across the head.

"Where is he?" I whispered, my voice mostly gone. "Where is Edward?"

"Edward who?" Emmett said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella," Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I automatically shrugged away. "You'll see him soon," Emmett promissed.

"What do you mean... where is-

"Bye!" Emmett anounced and then grabbed Jasper and took off in the other direction.

Jasper slapped Emmett again. I could barely think. All I could do was head back into the building and try not ot think about what had just taken place. My feet stopped me in front of a dress store that was across from the lobby. Unconciously, I had gone to complete the next part of what Edward had told me to do. I was getting a dress for tonight.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing, just the tiny bakkini and flipflops, holding my clothes in my left arm.

"I need a dress," I said slowly.

"Oh dear," the woman responded, walking towards me. "What happened?"

I touched my face and realized that there were tears pooling in my eyes. "I'm fine," I insisted.

"You're bleeding," the woman said.

_Oh, that's right. My nose._

"I'm clumsy. I fell," I mumbled.

The woman quickly handed me a tissue. I wiped my face and held it to my nose. "I've hit it harder before. It'll stop bleeding any second."

The woman gave me a strange look, like she thought I was being abused or something.

"Well, red does look good on you," she teased.

I smiled and nodded. "I guess."

She walked over to the side of the store and pulled out a long red flowing dress. "Going to the mascarade dance under the stars tonight?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"It's always beautiful," she sighed. "Here, try this on."

I accepted the dress and walked off towards the dressing room. I pulled the dress over my bating suit. I fit perfectly and hit my curves in all the right spots. There was a ribbon around the waist of it and the bottom flowed out. I walked back out of the dressing room, noticing how my nose had stopped bleeding. "You look beautiful darling."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Esme," the woman responded, reaching forwards to shake my hand. "You're nose stopped bleeding."

"I know. Like I said, it wasn't that bad."

"You must be good with blood."

"Nope, not really."

Esme giggled. "I'm not so great with it either. My husband is a doctor. I don't know how he does it. Anyways, are you buying the dress?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go take it off now. I'll have to get a mask that matches."

"There's a pretty one at the counter. It's red, it matches the dress."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll be right out."

After I took the dress off and put my normal clothes back on, I walked out to the front of the store. There was a Hawaiin womann with grey hair standing at the conter. "Where did Esme go?" I asked.

"Esme?" the woman repeated, confused.

"Yeah, doesn't she work here?"

"If you are talking about the woman who just payed for your dress and mask and shoes, no. She doesn't."

"She did what?" I gasped. "But why?"

"It beats me," the woman said. "She already left though."

"Well... if you see her again, can you tell her I say thank you?"

"Sure."

* * *

I showered and dried my hair. Part of me almost wondered if anyone could see me when I was in the shower. They couldn't... could they?

I braided two peices of my hair and then tied them behind my head. I then put on the gorgeous dress and the sparkling red mask. I must say, I looked nothing like myself. I looked amazing.

For one night, I could forget everything that happened and pretend to be someone else.

* * *

I had taken a taxi down to the beach where the party was. It was already dark when I got there. I opened the door and stepped out, feeling my heel sink into the sand. How on earth was I supposed to walk thorugh the sand with heals like this?

That's when I saw the piles of shoes on the board walk. I placed my shoes down on the edge of it and then stepped back onto the soft sand. I turned and walked towards where the lights were shining and the music was blasting from. The crowed of people was a bit claustrophobic. I passed a couple making out and continued on to where the rest of the crowed was dancing.

Eyes landed on me and followed my every movement. A few men tried to come up to me, but I ignored them and walked right past, holding up the end of my dress so I wouldn't trip over it.

Suddenly, the music changed and the rhythem grew slower. Couples paired up and began to dance to the music slowly. I felt awkward standing in the middle of everything. I could see the smiles on the faces of them as they swayed to the music. They all seemed so happy, so normal. None of them had any cares in the world. And then I oculd have sworn I saw a flash of messy bronze hair. My heart began to pound heavily in my chest. Panic was setting over me.

The bright lights suddenly blazed to fire in my mind. I could see myself staring up at the burning car again, watching the body inside being burned alive. I could hear the screams, the crunching sound, the glass piercing into my skin. I could feel the pure terror swirling through me.

I ran out of the crowed of people with tears running down my cheeks. I just kept running until I wasn't sarounded by people anymore and the music was fading slightly. I fell to my knees in the sand and closed my eyes, crying hysterically.

Why couldn;t everything just go back to the way it was? Why couldn't the universe let me be happy? Why was everyone out to get me? How was any of this possible?

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that i bearly registered the fact that there were soft footsteps heading towards me. "Excuse me," a familiar velevet voice whispered as a cold hand landed on my shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I was swamped with work and then I had to get my wisdom teeth taken out and everything went crazy and I hit writers block and AH! So I'm sorry for ending the chapter like that, but here's the deal. I know where I am taking this story now and I can update rather quickly if I get twenty reviews by tommorow night. I oculd update it by tommorow or even the next day if I get the reviews! So please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was a bit crazy. it was supposed to be. Everything was building up to this and then BAM!**

**Review please**


	11. Can't breathe

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!

_I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that i bearly registered the fact that there were soft footsteps heading towards me. "Excuse me," a familiar velevet voice whispered as a cold hand landed on my shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"_

Everything in me froze up and stopped moving. The hand on my shoulder stayed perfectly still, soft and un-moving. It was almost unhuman, the way it didn't shake or twitch at all. It was like the prince from a fairytail. This one moment erased all of my memories from earlier today and wiped them out until I was wrapped up in this moment and nothing else.

I swallowed thickly as my hand slowly reached up and brushed across the one on my shoulder. It was absolutely frozen, still unmovimg, like an ice-sculputre or a statue. I kept my hand on the one on my shoulder as I slowly stepped up to my feet and forced myself to turn around. My knees were so weak that they threatened to give out at any moment.

Then I looked at him...

The man was dressed in a tuxedo and had a black mask covering just his eyes. He almost reminded me of the phantom of the opera. He had bronze, messy hair that was so familiar it made my head spin.

"Edward?" the word left my lips in a whisper. I had lost my voice completely. "You died," I whispered.

The man's chest rose and fell slowly with a sob that he was holding back. "Yes," he choked out. "I'll explain everything."

I don't know what it was, maybe the shock but it hit me all at once. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream and it wasn't my imagination. Edward wasn't dead. He was something, but not dead.

I suddenly threw myself forwards into his arms and began to sob frantically. "Edward!" I shrieked. "Edward!"

Cold hands pulled me against the ice hard chest that I was holding onto. "Oh Bella," he whispered.

For as long as I could, I just held him and sobbed. Finally, once my sobbing began to slow, I leaned back and grabbed his face with my hands, pulling it down to mine and crashing my lips to his. I expected him to kiss me back with just as much force or atleast do something. But instead, he tensed up and stopped breathing. I pulled back but kept my hands on his face.

"I'm sorry," Edward said quickly. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you."

And with that, there was a rush of air and I fell forwards, hitting the sand with a thud and a gasp. What the hell just happened?

_It didn't_, I suddenly told myself. _It didn't happen. None of this ever happened. I will wake up and be in the hotel; or even at college with Angella in the room, about to tell me to get up and get a life even though Edward was gone; or maybe all of it was a dream and I will wake up any second and be able to call Edward. Yeah that's it. Or maybe, I'm dead and he's a live and..._

I stood up silently and shook away my random thoughts. What just happened, happened and there was nothing I could do about it. My feet dragged me back across the sand. I didn't even bother to dust myself off. I just walked forward.

He couldn't have gotten far. My eyes roamed around the beach and tried to find a way for him to have escaped so fast. Then my eyes fell to the ocean and they widened immensly.

Of course!

He must have just ran away and hopped into the ocean. Even though that didn't make sence, my mind was too fried to figure it out. I began to walk forward towards the ocean. Maybe he he needed help. Maybe he was having trouble swimming. I had to help him. I walked towards the ocean, staring at the blare of the moon in the ocean, shining back at me. It was beatiful. It almost reminded me of the most beautiful thing in my life. Edward. That must be it. The moon was a sign just like anything else was. Of course he had gone into the ocean.

My mind had become so far gone and my thoughts were now rediculous and crazy. I wasn't thinking straight. I was thinking like I had gone psyco.

The sand became thicker and colder underneith my feet as I neered the ocean. The breezes coming off of it blew back at me lightly, making my dree and my hair flow slightly behind me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty scent as my feet sunk inot the wet sand. It felt squishy in between my toes. I smiled at the feeling, but this smile was forced out from hazy mind. It was all a big fuzziness in there as well as a numbness, spreading down through my body to my toes.

I took the next step forwards and payed close attention to the sounds of the ocean, whooshing up and down.

I smiled the crazy smile again, finally feeling the warm water wash up and brush against my feet. My heart fluttered and I stepped forwards again. Edward was waiting in this ocean. he was in the water, waiting for me.

I stepped closer in the ocean, the sand becoming grannier in texture beneith the water as I began to notice the shells that were washing up onto the sand.

I continued my path into the ocean until the water was up to my knees, soaking my dress and washing it back against my skin until it stuck. It felt good. Edward was here, in this ocen. I could feel it.

Once again, my mind was absolutely gone, a pile of mush at the moment. I had gone completely crazy.

I kept walking forwards until the water was now up to my waist. I felt a fish glide by and tap my ankle. I smiled some more and kept going, being controlled by some unknown force that definately wasn't sence or reason. Although, I had lost the two of those from the moment I hit the ground and was staring up at Edward burning into flames.

The water was now up to my chest, just higher than my breats. I let my arms float on top of the water.

"Hey woman!" a person yelled from somewhere outside of me and my happy bubble. "What the hell are you doing? There are no lifeguards out at this hour! It's dangerous! you can get caught in a current!"

_It's okay. Edward would catch me. The current would be tugging right to his heart._

Yep, I was as crazy as they came.

I leaned forwards and dove into the ocean, felling it fill my every sences. The water swirmed around me and yanked me forwards.

My eyes flew open, only to be met by saltwater. I tried to pull myself to the surface but the water pulled me farther out than I wanted it to. I pulled up to the surface and gulped in some air as fast as I could before anotehr wave pulled me under.

Shit! I was caught in a current.

I struggled against the tight hold the water had on me. Now that I was being deprived of the oxygen that I so despritely needed, it left some room for my mind to clear out of the fogginess a little, and man did I sober up.

"Help!" I shrieked, breaking to the surface, but it wasn't long before I was pulled back under.

I gasped and water flooded my mouth and down my throat. I began to caugh heavily under water, but I only wasted more air. I began to panic which didn't help anything.

I was going to die.

I was suddenly out of air, so out of air that i didn't even have enough energy to struggle. So I stopped.

* * *

There were shallow sounds coming from far away. They echoed loudly in my heavily ringing ears.

There was a heavy discomfort. My body was being deprived of something that I didn't know of. So my body acte out on it's own.

My mouth shot open and I attempted to gasp for air. In gurgled with something caught in my throat and I caughed and spit out water.

_"She's coming around!"_ someone announced.

I groaned loudly. "Hey, can you hear me sweetheart?" a woman's voice sounded out.

I moaned in responce, tryin got find where the source of the voice was.

"Open your eyes," a man said.

Oh right, I had two of those. I forced them open and found myself in the dark, staring up at the stars with a horrible stinging in my eyes. My throat stung too. I was in so much discomfort that I began to whimper.

"Shh, shh," a woman soothed. "Can you tell me your name honey?"

I swallowed hard and forced out, "B-B-Bell..." My voice was so hoarse that I had to clear my throat before spekaing again. "Bella," I finally forced out.

"Bella, what were you doing in the ocean?" the man asked.

I began to take in my saroundings and learned that there was a man and a woman standing over me. The man's voice was familiar and I learned that he was the one callin gout ot me in the ocean before. Everything else hit me too and I tried to block out the memory of Edward's voice an dhis cold hands touching my bare shoulders.

I shut my eyes tightly. "I don't know," I whimpered.

"Baby, just relax," the woman standing next to him said.

They both looked to be about in their mid-thirties. The man had slightly greying hair and he wore a suit. A mask lay on the ground beside him.

The woman wore a stunning green gown, her mask pulled up to the top of her head like a headband so she could see. Her blond hair just reached her shoulders.

"W-who are you?" Iasked, my voice cracking on the last word.

"I'm Donald," the man introduced. "And this is my wife Sherry."

"You saved me?" I asked.

"No. you were out in the water," Donald said. "Then you dissapeared and a few minutes later you washed up at our feet, not breathing. Did you try to drowned yourself?"

"No!" I gasped out. "Of course not!"

I fell into a coughing fit. "Just relax baby. Are you here with anyone?"

I thought back to Edward but realized that that sighting didn't count as being here with him.

"No," my voice cracked and my lip began to tremble.

"Oh, honey why don't you let us take you home."

I couldn't refuse. I was getting nowhere on my own. "Okay," I choked out, as tears began to spill down my face.

Donald pulled me up into his arms and cradled me against his chest. "Honey, get your stuff. I'll get Bella to the car."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sure thing honey," the man responded.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into the brim of unconciousness. Next thing I knew, everyone was in the car and I was laying across the backseat. "Where do you live honey?" Sherry asked.

I mummbled out the hotel that I was staying at and my room number before slipping away again. Next thing I knew, the car was in motion, I oculd feel it bumping. I looked around lazilly and shivered as the air hit my skin. Sherry reached back and placed her jacket over me. These people were so nice.

The car began to slow and come to a stop. After a moment, the door opened and Donald pulle dme up into my arms. "I can walk," I mummbled.

As we walked past the car mirror, I saw my reflection in it. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess, stuck to the sides of my face. My dress was dripping wet, clinging to each curve in my body. My face was covered in makeup that had run from being in the ocean.

Donald had allowed me to walk but he kept my arm around his shoulder and Sherry's jacket over my arms.

A door to the hotel swung open. The lights blinded me and the air chilled me. I shivered violently.

"Bella?" a voice demanded.

My eyes shot up to the man standing in the lobby and I gasped. "Charlie," I whispered.

"What the hell happened? Do you know how scared I was when your roommate called me? And what happened to you?"

I pulled away from Donald and wobbled across the floor, not caring about how weak I felt and how tough it was to walk.

"Bella, are you okay? Who is this man? What did you do to her?" Charlie demanded from him.

"I found her in the ocean. She wasn't breathing."

"Holly crap," Charlie gasped.

I finally made my way over to him and collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know You were looking ot a real reunion but I couldn't give in THAT easily! They will be together eventually, I promise. I planned to update the day after the las tone because I got 20 reviews but i got hit with all this work and writers block all at once and I'm sorry. Please review!**


	12. Back to where it started

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

My eyes slowly cracked open as I felt the sun shining through them. My eyes felt especially sticky.

My throat felt dry and sore. I pulled the covers around m body and burried my face into my pillow.

"Bella," a deep voice said.

My stomach did a flip-flop before I realized that I wasn't the only one in the hotel room.

I turned over in my bed. "Dad," I whispered, rubbin gmy eye. "How did you find me?"

"You spent two-thosand dollars on a plane ticket to Forks. I work with the police. I was able to get into the security tapes of the Forks Airport to see where you went next. What t he hell were you thinking?"

I shook my head and pulled thee covers over my face. "Bella."

I ripped the blankets out of the way. "You can't get mad at me! I'm nineteen."

"When you are spending two-thousand dollars with my credit card I can."

"I'll pay it off. Just leave me alone. I'm staying here in Hawaii. You can go home."

I didn't really want to stay, but this was where Edward was.

"Bella, you are coming back with me to Forks," Charlie said without a second thought. "You may be nineteen but you almost got yourself killed last night. What the hell were you doing in the ocean?"

"Looking for soemthing," I responded.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into you Bella... but I'm worried."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I sat up in bed, hugging a pillow to my chest. "He died," I whispered.

First Charlie looked confuse. He just watched me with unsure eyes. Then it hit him. Understanding dawned on him. He sat on the edge of my bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells... I know you're sad but-

"No buts!" I all but screamed. "I'm freaking out!"

Charlie pulled me into a hug. "I know, I know," he whispered. "Just calm down."

I hid my face in the pillow and cried.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like this again, okay?"

My heart clenched. I could never promise that. Edward probably wasn't done with me just yet. "No," I murmured. "Sorry, but I don't want to make any promises."

"Bella, please! Just promise me this!"

"You should go home," I whispered thorugh my tears.

"No, _we're_ going home. Everything will be fine but we have to go right now."

I let out a deep breath. "Then I better go pack," I muttered.

I pushed Charlie out of my way and grabbed my backpack.

* * *

When Charlie wasn't looking, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down:

_Charlie's taking me home. I don't know what happened last night, but please come and find me again. I can't be left alone again. _

_-Bella_

_P.S. You know I love you too_

I folded up the paper and stuck it on top of the dresser.

"Let's go," I muttered.

* * *

The airplane ride was long and tiring. I was silent most of the time, except to ask for a cup of water and to tell Charlie I was getting up to go to the bathroom.

I slept alot. Just a long dreamless sleep.

When the airplane finally landed, I grabbed my bag and exited the plane next to Charlie. He never said a word. He just walked with me.

It wasn't until we were in his car, almost home, that he spoke again. "Angella's worried," he said. "You should call her."

"Okay."

"And you should probably head back, to college soon. You're grades will continue to drop if you don't show up."

"Okay," I repeated.

It was dark when we got to the house. When I walked inside, I climbed the steps to my room, after anouncing that I was going to sleep. I brushed my teeth and then changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before getting into bed.

At one point I heard my door creak open and sat up with hope surging through me. But it faded away when I realized who it was. "Dad," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on you."

"I wasn't asleep yet," I yawned.

Charlie sat on the side of my bed. "Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked, almost unsure of himself.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That night... when Edward... when he died... what happened? Why were you in the car with him?"

The question took me by surprise. "I um... he just showed up at the house and surprised me. He was throwing rocks at the window." Charlie flinched at that. "I snuck out to go see him. We went for a drive so we could talk. He parked on the side of some abandoned road and we caught up for a while... and then there was a drunk truck driver that nailed into the back of the car." A sob was threatening to make it's way through me. "I flew through the windshield."

"But why was Edward-

"I took my seatbelt off to get comfortable," I lied. "He didn't." That part was the truth. "And the next thing I knew, I was lying on the groudn watching him burn to a crisp."

Charlie reached for my hand. "I'm sorry Bella. I know it's hard right now, but it will get better."

"I loved him," I spat out suddenly.

"I know you did. He wa syour bestfriend."

"No I _loved_ him and he loved me. And we were going to be together."

Charlie was silent for a very long time. I strained my eyes in the dark, trying to see his face, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Bella," he said after a long time. "I'm so sorry. I never knew... I...

"It's fine," I cut him off, when I was sure that I could keep my tears under control. "I just want to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"OKay," Charlie answered awkawrdly, standing and heading for the door.

"Dad?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob Bells."

He turned and headed for the door again. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Love ya."

"Oh um, love ya too."

Then he cleared his throat and the door clicked shut.

There was a low buzzing in the dark. I gasped and opened my eyes again to see my cell-phone ringing. I snatched it from the nightstand where it was charging and opened it up, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella! Thank God! Where the hell are you?" Angella.

"I'm home now, relax. I'm fine. Charlie came and got me."

"Oh... um... when will you be back?"

"Soon," I replied. "Maybe take a few more days for myself and then I'll be back. Miss you."

Angella was dumbstruck. "Miss you too," she said slowly.

I hung up the phone and plugged it back in to charge, only to feel the bed move next to me. I gasped and flipped over to see who was next to me.

I came face to face with the man I was waiting so long to see. Except I froze. "Your eyes aren't green," I whispered. "They're black."

"I know," Edward responded. "I thought maybe we can talk about all of that later."

I nodded slowly.

"I got your note," he said.

"You ran away the other night."

"If I didn't you would have died," he responded sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry... what?"

**A/N: Please review. Tweny reviews= immidiate update**


	13. Goodnight

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!

"I'm sorry... what?" I asked, genuinely confused and afraid to hear the answer. "Dead?"

"More like killed," Edward whispered.

A chill ran up my spine. "Edward..." I started. "Killed by who?"

Edward bit his lip. "_Killed by who_?" I hissed.

Edward's shoulders shook with sobs. "Me," his voice cracked.

My heart nearly broke at the sound of his voice. I wanted to hug him but I was too afraid to after hwt ahe had just told me.

"What are you?" I demanded, a tear runnin gdown my cheek.

"Bella-

"You died and now you are laying in my bed with me. What the hell are you?"

Edward swallowed hard. "V-V..."

"What?"

"Vampire."

I stopped breahting for a moment and just shook my head. "No... no you d-died... you... what are you really?"

Edward took my hand in his. "I am a vampire," he whispered. "I am _dead_."

"No!"

"Bella, shh. I'm still me. I'm just... just...

"Dead," I sobbed.

Edwad pulled me into his arms, his cold, cold arms. I shivered.

"How?" I whispered.

"Dr. Cullen is a vampire."

"You burned up in flames."

"I was basically dead when I got to him. He bit me. My heart stopped beating. Next thing I know, my skin's cold, I have a craving for blood and I can read minds." His body was now shaking with sobs.

I clung to him tighter. "You eyes are brown now," my voice cracked. "Not red."

"Part of the reason that I sent you on all those trips was to buy me some more time. The redness faded after about two months which is when you got the first letter."

"Why didn't you just call me up?" I cried.

"Because I needed time to get used to your scent."

"My _scent_?"

"You're blood... it's my weakness. Carlisle got me on an animal only diet... but when I smelled you... so I followed you around and watched you at night. I stole one of your shirts and got used to the scent. Then I tried to get you to go to Hawaii where we could finally be together. But when you kissed me...

"My blood?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"And I can read minds," he continued. "Every mind but yours."

"You can read minds?" I shook my head. "Why can't you read mine?"

"I don;t know," Edward sighed.

"Is there somehting wrong with me?"

"I'm the one who can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?"

A tear ran down my cheek. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

Edward moved his face so he was looking at mine. "Or maybe you're just special."

"I don't care ya know. I don't care what you are."

"But you should."

"No! I shouldn't. Edward, it's you. I would love you if you were a ginat green monster with purple polka dots."

Despite everything, Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I missed you B."

I moved my head so it was resting on his chest. "I missed you too Edward."

I sighed, contantly, ignoring everything else that was happening. I didn't care what the hell he was. All I wanted was to be with him. WHen we were togethet there was nothing else that could stand in my way.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" HIs voice was very soft sounding.

"Is my blood bothering you right now?"

"I mean... it's strong but it's not terrible. I'll be alright."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"PLease don't leave me again."

Edward ruffled my hair. "I'm not goin' anywhere _Clumsy_."

"Can you stay the night?"

"Of course I can. And I'll be back tommorow night."

"I won't see you durring the day?"

"I'll be hunting durring the day."

I shivered at the thought of him dirnking an animal's blood.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...

"Can you what?"

Edward sounded embarrased as he finished his question. "Can I kiss you?"

"But I thought-

"I just hunted. I didn't last time. We cna just try."

I smiled soflty and leaned up on my elbow. "Of course you can."

Edward lifted my chin and leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes and felt his cold lips brush against mine. This time I held perfectly still and let him take charge. He pulled back and I could tell he wasn't breathing. It was as if he was testing his own reaction before he softly pressed his lips against mine again.

"I um... I think that's enough for tonight," Edward choked out. "I'm so sorry Bella. I want to kiss you. I want to do so much more than just kiss you, but it's hard."

"Shh, it's okay. We can go slow. Old fashion," I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

Edward sighed. "Bella, maybe you should get some sleep."

"You should too," I responded.

Edward stiffened a bit. "Did I mention vampires can't sleep?"

"Of course they don't," I whispered, looking away.

We would never be able to litterally 'sleep together'.

"Be here when I wake up?" I pleaded. "Just so I know it's not a dream, that you're not all a dream. Please?" I begged.

"Alright," Edward whispered.

I clsoed my eys and Edward began to hum a soft tune. It was beuatiful and I had never heard it before. But he stopped to murmur something in my ear.

"P.S. I love you."

I smiled, almost completely asleep.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. As soon as I got twenty reviews I began to write it, so those of you who think I lied before... I didn't have alot of writing time. Anyways, the next chapter will be more interesting. 20 revews=immidiate update.**


	14. Life

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT**

I opened my eyes slowly and rolled over. It wasn't until my hand hit something that everything began to come back to me.

"Bella," his voic ewhispered in my ear, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah?" I whispered, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Your hand um... it's... um..."

I wiggled my fingers and then gasped, quickly pulling my hand back. It had landed in a spot where it shouldn't have been.

I bit my lip as Edward sighed in relief. "Sorry," I squeaked.

Edward chuckled, embarassed. "It's alright," he muttered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve putting your hand where it just was."

"You liked it," I teased, and turned red instantly.

Edward laughed anyway. "Just get on with you question."

"I saw a bunch of people while I was in Hawaii and even here... who were they?"

"Jasper was the one that you accuse dof stalking you."

"So he wasn't a stalker?"

"Of course not."

"And the others?"

"Emmett was the one who told Jasper to back off from you. Alice was the one who you met who is married to Jasper. Rosalie was the one on the phone that you ran into. Esme is Carlisle's wife."

"Oh... but what about Jacob?"

"Jacob?"

"The guy I talked ot on the plane."

"I don't know of any Jacob," Edward shook his head. "That was really just some guy."

"Oh," I murmured.

I cuddeled closer to Edward, this time making sure that my hands were curled up at my chest. "I guess you weren't a dream," a whispered.

"I sure hope not," Edward responded.

I felt his lips press against my forehead and then to my cheek. My eyes fluttered open again and I moved my face up until our lips met. Edward moved his hand to my hip and rolled over so he was on top of me. Our lips moved together, and I was surprised that he wasn't pulling back. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt his lips move down my jaw and towards my neck.

"Shit!" I gasped, throwing my palms against Edward's chest.

He was across the room before I could blink. "What's wrong?" he gasped. "What did I do?"

"You pinned me down and your mouth was near my neck and your a vampire so I thought... I'm sorry."

Edward threw his hand over his mouth. "Oh no," he whispered. "Bella, you're right. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. It was mine. Damn it! I just want to be human again! We could have had an awesome relationship Bella! Imagine us together! We'd be perfect."

"We _are_ perfect," I corrected him. "Every relationship has issues. We can work this one out."

"No normal relationship has a vampire as the problem! Hell, I didn't even know vampires existed until just two months ago-

"Edward!" I cut him off. "Look at me. I'm not going anywhere okay? And neither are you. We can work this out. Okay?"

I stood up off of the bed and walked over to him. He backed away from me but froze when his back hit the wall. I walked over to him and looked up into his eyes. He took my hand and pressed it to his chest.

"Do you feel that Bella?"

"Feel what?" I whispered.

"See? That's just the point! No heartbeat!"

A tear ran down my cheek. "I don't care," I whispered.

"Bella! I could _kill_ you! It's dangerous!"

"Then turn me into a vampire!"

Edward fell silent. "I-I..."

What I had just said, hit me like a ton of bricks. It was true. I wanted to become a vampire. Just me and Edward for eternity. I could get used to that.

"Please," I added.

Edward leaned down to kiss me again, but this time it was softer. When he pulled back he spoke. "No," I he finally said. "There's no way in hell that I would let you go through the same thing that I had to."

"But I won't have to go through it alone."

"No Bella! You don't understand! Us vampires, we have no souls! I'm not taking yours away."

"You have a sould," I whimpered.

"No I don't!"

"Edward trust me. You do."

Edward shook with sobs. "We can't cry," he said suddenly. "We can't sleep. We can't have babies. We can't do anything except drink blood!"

I put my hands on either side of Edward's cold face. "I don't want it. I don't need any of it. Not if it means that I can't be with you."

"Bella," Edward whispered, shaking his head.

He spun us around in a flash and pulled me into his arms, holding me bridal style. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured me. "But you desserve better than me."

"I never even deserved you," I whispered. "So stop it. I went through the whole adventure you sent me on so I think you can suck it up a bit and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Edward sat down on my bed with me still in his arms. "I could dye my hair," he whispered. "Wear a disguise and go to college with you."

"Really?" I gasped. "Could that really happen?"

"We could try to make it work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll talk."

"Or we could run away and start a new life together."

"Bella you have a life to live right here."

"But if it doesn't work, my life is wherever you go."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know how much longer this story will be. But I have ideas for it. Please review for a fast update**


	15. Bite

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

One month later...

I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door to my dorm room. "Ange," I called softly. "Ange, I'm- woah!"

Angella shrieked, pulling the comforter around her while Ben rolled off the bed and landed on the ground completely naked. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Bella?" Angella gasped. "What the hell?"

"I'm back!" I said, awkardly shurgging.

"I can see that!" Angella snapped.

I could picture how her face looked and I didn't need to take my hands off my eyes to double check. "Could you get out?" Ben demanded and I obeyed instantly.

I shut the door and stood against the wall, trying to convince myself that what just happened had really happened. That's when I felt the arms encilrcle around me and the chin rest against my shoulder. I jumped in shock. "I'm still getting used to that," I breathed.

Lips pressed against my jaw. "I saw what just happened through Angella's mind. I did not need to see dear old Angella like that."

"You never liked Angella," I mummbled, distracted as his lips moved down to my shoulder.

"Correction, Angella never liked _me_."

"She thought you were hot," I told him, shrugging.

"I think you're hot," Edward whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Doesn't it bother you, being so close to my neck?" I asked.

That's when Edward seemed to realize that he had been running his teeth along my neck. He shoved a hand pver his mouth and disspeared. The door to the room was thrown open and Angella stormed out in a bathrobe while Ben slipped past us and headed for the stairs.

"Hey Angella," I started awkwardly.

"Bella, you've been gone for over a month, barely answered any of my calls and then don't even bother to knock?"

"I'm sorry?" I said like a question.

"You should be! I get that you're upset about Edward but-

"Angella, I'm over it. I needed some time off and I'm better now, really."

Angella huffed and stomped into the room. "I'm gonna put some clothes on."

I followed her in. "Ange, are you ever gonna forgive me?"

"When you give me a real appology, then we'll talk."

I sighed deeply, forcing the best smile I could manage. "I'm sorry Angella. I really am. Just going through a rough time, you know."

"Whatever," she murrered.

"But I thought you just said-

"Bella, I can't talk to you right now. I can barely even look at you."

"Angella please. Can't you just give me a break? I'm better now, really."

Angella turned around and opened he rmouth as if she wanted to snap something back but froze when she notcied something. "What in the hell happened ot your neck Bella?" Angella demanded.

"I felt my neck and could feel the slight wetness of blood. "Oh!" I gasped, realizing what Edward had mistakenly done. "It's... nothing?"

"There you go with the hiding stuff again!"

"No I... I...

"Just _get out_ Bella!"

I slipped out of the room as fast as I could and started running down the hallway with my hand clasped over my neck. I ran straight through the campas, looking all around for Edward. He would be wearing a blond wig and blue contacts, I knew that. But he was nowehre in sight. "Edward," I muttered quietly, knowing that if he was close that he would hear me. "Edward?"

I kept my eyes downcast at the ground with my hand still over my neck. I wasn't paying very much attention as I wandered towards the boys dorms. I looked up just itn time to colide with somebody and fall straight onto the ground, landing on my butt. I gasped quietly.

"Woah! Are you okay there?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..." I trailed off, looking into the golden eyes of one of my proffesors.

"Bella, you're back! What a surprise!"

"Hi Proffesor James," I said, standing up. "Yeah, I'm back."

"I heard about your friend. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you," I sighed. "I have to go so if it's okay...

I watched Proffesor James' face as he stared out at the wall next to me. "Bella, you're bleeding," he said, not even looking at me.

"Yeah, I fell," I lied quickly.

"Let me see," he said, pushing my hair back without waiting for my permission.

"It's fine. It's nothing. I'll just go to the nurse and- ah!" I cut off with a loud scream as I felt teeth peirce into my neck.

_Vampire!_ was all my mind could process.

Where the hell was Edward?

**A/N: Random change, I know. I'm sorry for waiting so long. Nobody entered the contest so I guess I have no co-writers. Oh well, if you're still interested let me know. otherwise, just hang in there, I needed a new story line and I found it based on the end of this chapter.**


	16. PS It's Over

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

I was always afraid of death, in fact not just afraid but terrified.

You die... and then what?

Do you go to that wonderful place they call heaven? Is there an afterlife? Or is there nothing?

Would you get to see all the people that you loved that you lost... or is there nothing?

Everything was so unsure that it just scared the hell out of me. That's another thing. Is there a hell?

Is there anything?

Fear... it's powerful, maybe even more powerful of death. You can spend your whole life worrying but then you forget to live.

This was my sudden realization as death sauntered towards me, as it sucked the life right out of me.

Yes, I was afraid. But as shocked, as scared as I was, I realized that I only had a few moments left, a few moments to decide how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

The rest of my life- that seemed about ten seconds. But those ten seconds seemed like a lifetime.

My life didn't flash before my eyes. My past seemed to melt away into nothingness. All I had now was the present, and the future.

I could Edward holding me in his arms, his cold, cold arms. I could hear feel him laying his chin on my shoulder, holdin gme close, whispering in my ear.

_"P.S. I love you."_

A tear ran down my cheek as I felt my blood draining. I had no energy to cry.

_"I know."_

"Bella!" a far away voice called. It sounded so distant, yet so beautiful.

There was a rush of wind and then a loud _crack_. Whatever was holding me up dissapeared and I flopped over to the ground, feeling blood pool in my hair. I felt so weak.

The burning sensation that had been in my neck was gone the second that James heard Edward coming. He must have sucked the venom out.

There were two blurry figures attacking each other. I wanted to yell for them to stop, but I could barely keep my mind to stay where it was.

With one final _Riiip!_ the fight was over and a body burst into flames.

NO! EDWARD!

I could feel myself shaking as a figure walked back over to me, but at this point I could care less.

It wasn't until I realized that the figure was Edward.

"Bella, baby speak to me," he cried, pulling me into his arms. "Please stay with me."

_All I need is you here, holding me just like this_, I thought. _Just hold me._

It was only now that I realized I was watching from next to my body.

He burried his face into my shoulder, but I knew he had no intention of biting me. "This is all my fault. If I had been more careful he wouldn't have smelled the blood!"

_Shh, it's okay._

"Bella, please breathe. Please be alive! Please!"

_I'm too far gone. Edward I'm not even in my body anymore._

"Is that fire?" a higher voice gasped from the door, sounding more and more like an echo. "Bella?" The person must have caught sight of me.

I turned to face them, knowing that they could only see the body that Edward was holding and not the me that stood right next to them right now.

She ran over to us. "What have you done to her?" she screamed.

Edward turned quickly and his wig fell off. "Edward?" she whispered, dropping to her knees in shock.

_Hey Ange._

"I don' have time to explain now," Edward growled. "Back _up_ Angella!"

Edward bit my neck, pulling back moments later to stair at my body. He shook it a few times.

"Bella," he whimpered.

"Is she gone?" Angella whispered, seeming to forget all about the fact that Edward who was supposed to be dead was right in front of her.

Edward looked back and forth between us a few times before laying his head on my chest and nodding.

"No," Angelled cried. "No!"

I was sobbed silently as I watched them. Angella threw herself forwards and pulled me into her arms as well, both of them holding me. My best friend and my best friend/ love of my life were both there with me right now, holding onto me for the last seconds that they could. I kneeled down beside them and held both of their hands, knowing that they couldn't feel mine.

"H-how?" Angella whimpered, staring at Edward and the blood on his hands and face. "You're a vampire," she whispered.

Edward nodded.

"But you didn't do this to her, did you?" she whimpered.

"No," Edward choked out.

"She left and was looking for you," Angella sobbed. "She couldn't tell me and I told her that I wouldn't forgive her! And now she's gone!" Sh elooked down at my body. "I am so sorry Bella! So sorry!"

_It's okay Ange. I forgive you. I always did._

The world was fading.

_Don't go wait! Please!_

Edward turned his face and stared right at me. It's like he knew I was there, even though he couldn't have seen me.

_Edward, _

_You are my best friend, the love of my life. You are my everything. I love you with all my heart. _

_I have never been happier with anyone but you._

_No matter what happens now... it will never change the fact that I will always be your crazy, clumsy little Bella._

_I will always be yours. Always._

_And now i'm sounding like a cheesy romantic ans the world is vanishing and all I know is that... we were always be soulmates._

_Always,_

_Bella._

"B," Edward whispered, and kissed my lips. He bent down next to my ear and whispered the next words. I could feel them in my ear as I was barely even there anymore. "I love you."

The last thing I did was smile and whisper the last of the words that I could manage. Even though my words were silent to Edward, somehow I knew he could hear them.

_P.S. I will always love you._

**A/N: Don't kill me please! If the ending is that horrible let me know. If it completely ruins the story then I can pull a total cliche story move and fix everything. I have so many fanfictions right now and decided that this one didn't have much more to it. I got this idea and realized that I couldn't think of a better one. **

**Edward couldn't change Bella because she was already gone when he got there. She was watching ove rher body.**

**In your reviews please tell me thumbs up or thumbs down and what you thought of this ending? If I get more than ten thumbs down then I will pull the cliche but happy ending.**

**If I get more thumbs up then it will stay the way it is. This means that I no longer need a co-writer for this story.**

**And one more thing- P.S. I love you (the movie) is totally different from this story. I just used the title and the words 'P.S. I love you' **

**Anyway, honset oppinion please. I think this chapter makes this story a tragedy/ romance. BUt let me know if it sucks.**

**Thanks so much.**

**P.S. You Are AWESOME Readers**


	17. Awakening

**WARNING: You may have to review in another chapter because this one was an authors note before I deleted it and it had been commented on, so just review in another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

The white lights were blinding. They were everywhere, overpowering.

Was this the famous light that everyone talked about, because I didn't relaly have a choice of whether I could walk into it or not. It attacked me, all of my sences.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, flinching my hand. The movement alone made me feel exausted, like I hadn't moved in forever.

I tried to move another muscle- my toes. I flexed them a bit, but they were suddenly filled with pins and needles.

My body began to ache. This was so strange. I wasn't very educated on it, but wasn't heaven not supposed to hurt.

But wait... was this hell?

No, it couldn't be. I hadn't done anything wrong, unless being involved with a vampire counted as something wrong.

My body was throbbing. I groaned in discomfort and my voice sounded hoarse and dry.

My ears were ringing, but over the annoying buzz, I could hear a voice say, "Bella?"

It was an angel's voice. It was so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.

My own personal angel.

"Bella, did you try to talk?" a comforting woman's voice said.

"I'm not so sure she is..." a deep voice said.

"Bella," a closer voice said- the angels voice. "Bella if you can hear me, if you're in there... say something... make a sound... do anything. Just please let me know if you're in there. Please?"

The angel's voice was so desperate that no matter how tired I was, I couldn't refuse.

A hand took mine and held it tightly. I took all of my strength and focused on my fingers until they twitched a few times and closed around the angel's hand.

"Bella," he gasped. "B. Thank God."

_Wait a second... B?... Edward? EDWARD!_

My eyes flashe dopen, forgetting baout the blinding light. I blinked them shut immidiately and groaned in discomfort.

Everyone in the room let out a long sigh of relief. This wasn't hell, not with Edward here. But it couldn't have been heaven either.

So where was I?

Was I alive? Had they gotten me to the hospital, brought me back to life some how?

I slowly tried again to open my eyes, opening them softly at first, just to get used to the light. It killed, but I forced them open and moved them around the room.

It was filled with blury images. I felt like I was looking thoruhg a bad glasses perscription or something.

I focused hard, staring intently at the images, my eys squinting. I blinked a few times, quickly opening my eyes again.

If I didn't open them now, I wouldn't be able to get them open for a while.

The images began to clear out a little. The had noses, eyes and mouths, arms and fingers. They were people.

First I saw my parents. They looked exausted, like they hadn't slept in months. The outfits they wore didn't take much work to put together. Dad wore a sweatshirt and sweat pants. Mom had an old ripped pair of jeans, and for once, she wore no makeup.

My eyes then moved to the other person in the room who sat next to me. My hand was clenched tightly in between one of his.

The first thing I saw was the bronze hair, messy bed-head looking hair. I would know it anywhere. The squared jaw, the perfect lips and the... green eyes! They were red and had strong dark bags under them. But they were green.

"Edward!" I croaked, my voice sounding so breathy and hoarse that it scared me. "Your eyes are green!"

Everyone looked confused, and almost worried, but Edward just let out a short chuckle and his grip on my hand loosened. "Oh Bella," he sighed, taking my hand into both of his and resting his head agianst them.

My hand felt wet. It wasn't hard to figure out that they were tears. But they were _his_ tears.

"What happened?" I suddenly whispered. "Where am I?"

Mom stepped forward, sobbing uncontrollably. "Bella, baby. You're in a hospital," she choked out and had to take a moment to catch her breath. "You were in a accident. Do you remember?"

Yes! James! But what did they tell her? And how was Edward standing in front of them without blowing his cover. So instead I just stared straight at them.

"You snuck out and went driving with Edward," Dad continued. "A truck hit you from behind because it didn't see you on the road."

Edward started to shake and I knew that he was crying harder.

"I _know_ that. But that was months ago."

"Bella. How did you know that?" Mom asked, her eyes wide open.

"What do you mean? Will somebody please fill me in?"

Edward finally looked up. "You were in a coma B," he croaked. "You were thrown from the truck and cracked your head against the ground."

"But the truck burst into flames! You were dead and...

I looked around, waiting fo rthe punchline, but getting none. "So none of it was real? I dreamt it all?" I gasped.

Dad bit his lip, looking a little sick. "Honey... Bella, you've been out for four months."

"Four months?" I shrieked, sendin gmyself into a coughing fit. My head was throbbing.

"Shh," Edward tried to calm me, rubbing my head. "Take it easy Bella. It's okay."

My lip quivered and I found my tears for the first time. "I missed so much! And everything was really a dream? But how? It was so real."

"I'm going to get the doctor," Dad announced, standing up and heading out the door.

I swallowed thickly. "I feel so confused," I whispered.

Edward stroked my hair, letting out a deep breath. "Bella, just relax. It's all going to be okay."

"Okay? How can you say that? After everything... It was really all a dream?"

Edward nodded.

"Edward honey, can you please go see where my husband went."

Edward looked at her like she was crazy but obeyed nonetheless. "Okay."

He stood slowly and stroked my hair once before leaving the room. "He refused to leave your side," Mom said as soon as he left.

She took the seat next to the bed. I didn't respond, just rested my voice and stared at her.

"He blames himself," Mom sighed. "He said if you two never snuck out it wouldn't have happened."

"That's rediculous," I insisted. "I agreed to go too. I'm in college, I had that right to sneak out."

"Shh, I know. That's what I tried to tell him. I think he likes you more than a friend by the way."

"Well obviously," I muttered. "The feeling is mutual."

"Really?"

"It was decided that night. We both liked each other. Then I got hint and dreamed the whole thing about _him_ dying."

"He got a few scratches, but he was wearing his seatbelt baby."

I opened my mouth to respond but the door opened and Edward waltzed in. "The doctor will be here in a moment," Edward said. "He's scrubbing out of a surgery."

I looked up at my mom and widened my eyes slightly. "I'll uh, I'll be right back."

She stood, kissed my head and then left the room, leaving the two of us alone. "I dreamt that you were a vampire," I giggled. "I dreamt that I thought you were dead and you sent me letters and each one ended with P.S. I love you."

Edward started laughing uncontrollably. "B-Bella. We had a movie channel in here, playing otns of movies. One involved vampires and one was called 'P.S. I Love You' which was a surprisingly good chick-flick by the way."

I couldn't believe it. "Wow," I whispered. "Crazy."

Edward leaned down to kiss my head, and that's when it hit. Edward was alive. Edward was human. Edward and I could live a normal life. We had second chance. I forced my sore arms up and around Edward's back, noticing the multiple casts that painted my body. "Woah! Easy there Clumsy."

"I missed that," I whispered. "How much more _did_ I miss?"

"Your Angella was stopping in every day. But your parents made her go back to college. She's extremely worried about you. You should call her, shock the hell out of her."

I giggled. "Tommorow," I responded, feeling his back musceles flex under my hands as he pulled away.

Our faces were inches apart, our eyes locked. I could feel his breath on my face. "You know what the best part about it all was?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head slowly.

"We learned that we can make it through anything."

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you."

He leaned, closing the distance and pressing his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but feel that for the first time in a long time, everything was perfect.

**A/N: So there is the cliche story ending. I kind of like htis one better. It fits. I was just afraid that you guys would think it was stupid so I wrote the other one and put it up to see how bad the reaction would be. Reviewers were _not_ happy. But here is the _real_ final chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**One more thing. I will be having a contest called the 'write your own ending' contest. You can pick up eitehr after last chapter's ending or the one before that and write what ending you woul dhave liked. It should be no more than one thousand words and no less than one hundred. Please enter it, it won't take long and it will be fun. The winning chapter will be posted up here.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the new ending. Short and sweet and to the point. Please review**


	18. AN

**Hi everybody,**

**I have been considering this for a while now, and I think I will take down my Twilight fanfictions.**

**I am not into Twilight anymore, and I am not really writing fanfictions so much either. **

**I will leave these up for another few weeks, but I think i will probably wind up taking them down. **

**The last day, I might let you guys know my real name so you can follow my writing in the future.**

**But I will take it down the day after that.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers,**

**singactwrite123**


End file.
